Magic Spell
by kkamjoo94
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Kai adalah seseorang yang periang, lugu, ceroboh dan doyan ayam layaknya Onew? Seseorang yang mencintai Kyungsoo dan sangat berambisius untuk mendapatkan hatinya dengan cara apapun, termasuk menggunakan mantra yang ia dapatkan di dalam buku dongeng milik kakek dari kakeknya. Apakah mantranya akan bekerja? Atau buku itu hanya buku dongeng biasa? It's EXO and YAOI!
1. Chapter 1-Fallin' Love

Magic Spell

Judul : Magic Spell

Sub Judul : Vol. 1 – Fallin' Love

Author : Kailee

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy, little comedy

Warning : OOC, YAOI, Fiksi

Cast : Kaido / Kaisoo; Other EXO couple

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Kai adalah seseorang yang periang, lugu, ceroboh dan doyan ayam layaknya Onew? Seseorang yang mencintai Kyungsoo dan sangat berambisius untuk mendapatkan hatinya dengan cara apapun, termasuk menggunakan mantra yang ia dapatkan di dalam buku dongeng milik kakek dari kakeknya. Apakah mantranya akan bekerja? Atau buku itu hanya buku dongeng biasa?

A/N : Haiiiiii, chingudeul~ Kali ini saya membawa cerita cinta yang lucu dari seorang Kai wkwk. Tadinya, aku ingin Kyungsoo yang merasakannya. Hanya saja, sifat uke yang seperti Kai dicerita ini sudah sangat biasa. Makanya aku merubahnya menjadi Kai. Bukankah itu lucu, kalau ada seme sekonyol dia? Haaaaah~ Walaupun begitu, dia tetap tampan dan menggemaskan wk. Sebenarnya, FF ini udah dipos beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, akunku terblokir dan cerita ini hilang begitu saja. Aneh-_- Yasudah, lupakan curcolnya! Happy reading! Minta review-nya ya, teman!

...

_KRIIIIIIIIINGGGG_

Seorang lelaki tampan masih tidur dengan damainya sebelum deringan alarm menggema panjang di kamar tersebut. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari sumber suara dan mematikannya. Setelah bunyi tadi dirasa tidak terdengar lagi, ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun, 10 menit kemudian seseorang telah berteriak seraya menggedor pintu kamar pribadinya.

"YAK! Kim Jong In! Kai! Kkamjong! Atau siapapun nama panggilanmu. Ayo cepat bangun! Aku tahu kau tidur lagi! Kita ada kelas pagi, kau tahu?! Hoy, Kkamjong!"

Lelaki yang bernama Kai pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melambungkan sendal tidurnya ke arah pintu, sehingga terdengar dentuman keras. "YAISSSH! Sehun-ah, shikeurowo!" balasnya tak kalah sengit, lalu kembali menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

"10 menit lagi kau tidak keluar, kau akan kutinggal!"lanjut lelaki bernama Sehun. Kai berdecak, "Kalau kau mau tinggal, tinggal saja. Aku tidak peduli! Masih ada supir Shin dan mobil lainnya" ujar Kai dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena terlalu malas membuka mulut.

"A- a- a- aaa-" Sehun diluar menggelengkan kepalanya sesuai lantunan perkata sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan Shin ahjussi. Umma tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke kampus dengan Shin ahjussi atau naik mobil sendiri. Kau harus ikut bersamaku. Begitu pesan dari umma sebelum dia berangkat ke California" lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Kai menggeram kesal seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "NE! NE! Aku bangun!" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari baringnya. Dengan langkah malas ia menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap menuju kampus.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan ibuku menjadi ibunya?"

...

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau lebih tua dariku tetapi kau lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku" keluh Sehun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Kai mendengus sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sehun.

"Yak! Panggil aku hyung!" protes Kai. Sehun berdecak, "Kau? Hyung-ku? Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak pantas dipanggil hyung, Kim Jongin" ucap Sehun. "Tapi aku lebih tua darimu, sepupuku, Oh Sehun. Dasar anak kurang ajar" jawab Kai. "Kau itu yang kurang ajar. Bagaimana mungkin kau kupanggil hyung jika tidur saja aku yang bangunkan?".

Kai mematung didepan pintu kelasnya seraya berpikir, membiarkan dirinya tertinggal dibelakang. "Ah benar juga" gumamnya pelan. Lalu, ia pun segera menyusul Sehun ke dalam kelas. "I-itu kan kebiasaanku" belanya. "Lagipula, kau dan aku hanya berbeda 3 bulan, Kkamjong" ucap Sehun dengan wajah flat saat menatap sepupunya yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Mmmm!" Seorang lelaki berwajah cantik ikut-ikutan mengiyakan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sehun dari belakang. "Sehunnie benar. Kau itu kekanak-kanakan, Kkamjong" tambahnya seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun menatap kekasihnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut pipi putih lelaki tersebut. "Pagi, Luhan baby" ucapnya. Sedangkan Kai menatap jijik pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan didekatnya.

"Benar sekali" sambung lelaki bermata sipit. Sedangkan lelaki berbadan jangkung yang merangkulnya hanya tertawa dengan suara baritone khasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi kelasmu masuk. Aku tunggu di kafetaria jam 2. Bye, honey" ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan—bisikan. Sehun tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke lelaki tersebut sambil bergumam "Annyeong, hon".

"Kkamjong, Kkamjong, Kkamjong. Malang sekali nasibmu" ucap lelaki berbadan jangkung tersebut sambil menggeleng, lalu menyusul kekasihnya yang bermata sipit untuk pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai di kelasnya.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku hitam, Chanyeol! Dasar tiang listrik sialan!" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk lelaki jangkung bernama Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol telah menghilang dan Kai malah menunjuk sengit guru musiknya yang baru memasuki kelas. Guru itu berdehem sambil membetulkan kacamata besarnya.

"Sialan?" Guru itu mengulang—satu-satunya—kata yang ia dengar sangat jelas dari muridnya tersebut. "Kim Jong In! Saya baru masuk dan kamu sudah membuat kegaduhan. Jaga sikapmu! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kamu berani memperlakukan saya dengan tidak sopan. Keluar dari kelasku...SEKARANG JUGA!"

Seketika kampus tersebut seperti akan segera runtuh, akibat dilanda gempa dadakan.

"Y-ye, sonsaengnim. Maafkan sayaaaaa "

Mahasiswa lainnya tertawa terbahak, sedangkan Sehun tertawa kecil guna menjaga image-nya yang cool dan kalem sekalem air di sumur.

Guru musik tersebut berdehem, membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa tersebut berhenti tertawa. Guru itu menghela nafas beratnya. "Anak itu... Bagaimana bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal SM Group—yang memiliki Playgroup hingga Universitas ternama dan perusahaan cabang lainnya—dan akan menggantikan ayahnya? Luarbiasa" gumamnya seraya memijit kedua pelipisnya.

Setelah menggendong tasnya, Kai pun bangkit dan keluar dari kelasnya. "Maafkan saya, Choi sonsaengnim" ucapnya memelas, namun guru musik ber-name tag Choi Siwon itu tidak bergeming. Asik memijit-mijit keningnya.

Dengan gontai, Kai berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. "Ah, babo" gumamnya. Sampai di luar kelas, ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap lorong disebalah kanan dan kirinya. "Sepi" gumamnya pelan. "Aku harus kemana?" gumamnya lagi, kali ini ia melibatkan tangannya untuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

Selang beberapa lama, ide pun menghampiri otaknya dan saat itu pula bohlam khayalan diatas kepalanya menyala dengan sangat sangat terang hingga meledak.

"Practice room!" serunya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ruangan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menari saat ada kelas menari. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Namun, hidungnya mencium ayam goreng. Seketika badannya berbelok ke lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan wajah konyolnya. Matanya merem melek, badannya condong kedepan—membungkuk—dengan hidung yang kembang kempis dan tangan yang terkulai lemas ke bawah. Bisa dibayangkan, 'kan?

Kai mengecek satu persatu ruangan tersebut. Namun saat ia berdiri di pintu ketiga, terdengar sebuah lantunan lagu dan suara merdu yang yangat harmonis dan indah. Kai berjinjit, menoleh kanan dan kiri, serta meloncat-loncat untuk menatap siapa yang bernyanyi lewat jendela kecil di daun pintu tersebut. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang bernyanyi, hingga pada akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mulai melupakan ayam gorengnya.

"Nae simjangeul geodu-oega. Geurae nalgarogul surok joha. Dalbichjogado noneul gameum bam. Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon. Hwiguk ani han geojori-oetdoramyeon. Neoye geu saram—"

"Whoaaa" Tanpa sadar, Kai telah mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat lelaki berkulit seputih susu dan berbadan mungil itu berbalik dan menatapnya intens. "Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya. Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, "N-ne?".

"Aku sudah menunggumu emmm—" Lelaki itu mengintip jam tangannya di balik kaus panjangnya sesaat. "17 menit" lanjutnya. "Nah, sekarang, bernyanyilah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum aku mengajarimu" ucapnya lagi. Kai semakin bingung, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya sedari tadi. "Ak-aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Aku bukan dari kelas menyanyi" ucap Kai akhirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau dari kelas menyanyi, aku tidak mungkin diminta olehmu untuk mengajarimu bernyanyi dan aku pasti sudah mengenalmu. Nah, sekarang bernyanyilah"

"Aku tidak-"

"Hanya lakukan"

Kai menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak tanggung jika telingamu sakit". Lelaki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecilnya, membuat jantung Kai sedikit berdebar lebih kencang.

"Chukgo chukigo ssaugo oechigo igeon jeongjaengi aniya! Dowajwoyo mamama—"

"STOP!"

"Wae?"

Lelaki bermata bulat tersebut melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup kedua daun telinganya. "Ngggg— Bisakah kau memulainya dengan lagu yang lebih lembut?". Kai manggut-manggut, tetapi sebenarnya dia bingung.

"Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago. Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago. Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo. Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon, eodideun cheongugilteni" Kai mengakhiri nyanyiannya. "Bagaimana? Buruk, kan?" tambahnya.

"Nggggg" Lelaki tersebut bergumam panjang saat sedang berpikir. "Suaramu bagus" lanjutnya.

Kai melongo dengan wajah sumringah. "Benarkah?"

"Lebih bagus lagi jika tidak bernyanyi"

Seketika ekspresi Kai berubah 360 derajat. Lelaki bermata bulat itu tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Kai yang—ia pikir—sangat konyol. "Aku bercanda" tuturnya. Kai menghela nafas lega.

"Suaramu berat. Kenapa memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi daripada rapper? Kupikir, suaramu cocok untuk jadi rapper" jawab lelaki tersebut. "Benarkah?" tanya Kai dengan pipi yang sedikit merona akibat pujian dari lelaki tadi.

"Tapi, bukankah rapper juga penyanyi?" tanya Kai polos.

Lelaki tersebut menepuk jidatnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ah, kau benar".

Kai terkekeh geli, "Kau lucu sekali" ucapnya. Lelaki tersebut ikut tertawa bersama. Sebenarnya yang lucu disini lelaki itu atau dia?

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya lelaki tersebut. "Aku? Kim Jong In. Panggilanku Kai, tapi teman-temanku yang menyebalkan itu memanggilku Kkamjong" jawab Kai dengan polosnya. Lelaki itu tertawa lagi, "Unik sekali. Aku suka dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan temanmu".

Mata Kai segera melebar, "Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin dipanggil Kkamjong saja. Hehehe" ujarnya terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan umurmu?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. "Aku 19 tahun, kalau kau?" balas Kai. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku 20 tahun. Satu tahun diatasmu. Kau boleh memanggilku hyung" ujarnya. Kai mengangguk-angguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Dan namamu?" tanya Kai kemudian. "Aku? Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Bukankah kau yang memanggilku untuk mengajarimu bernyanyi?"

Lagi-lagi jantung Kai berdebar menjadi dua kali lipat. Namun, kali ini bukan karena pesona lelaki didepannya. Tetapi, dia takut ketahuan jika dia bukanlah orang yang meminta diajari bernyanyi oleh lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu begitu? Kau takut padaku karena telah melupakan namaku?" tanya lelaki itu. Kai tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak berani menatap sepasang bola mata indah milik lelaki didepannya sekarang.

"Tenang, aku bukan kanibal. Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya. "Kali ini jangan dilupakan, ya!" tambahnya lagi. Kai mengangguk dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. "Baiklah! Aku tidak akan lupa". Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu tertawa renyah, lalu mengacak rambut Kai seraya berkata, "Kau sangat menggemaskan".

...

"Jadi dia satu angkatan denganmu?"

Lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu mengangguk yakin. "Bahkan kami sudah saling mengenal. Tidak terlalu dekat tapi lumayan dekat (nah loh?)" ujarnya. "Bagaimana sifatnya?" tanya Kai semangat. "Dia baik, ramah, murah hati, penuh semangat, periang, pengertian, keibuan, pandai memasak, lalu... Ah! Banyak banget deh pokoknya"

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Wajahnya"

"Memang wajahnya kenapa?"

Kai menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

Lelaki jangkung berambut coklat ikal masuk dan ikut terhanyut didalam dialog Kai. "Maksudmu, dia cantik atau tidak?" tanyanya. Kai menyeringai, "Ya! Itu maksudku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yeol?"ujar Kai. "Baekhyun cantik. Manis. Karena itu aku suka padanya". Baekhyun merona, sedangkan Chanyeol asik mentoel-toel dagu baconnya tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Kai menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Oh, aku ngerti!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya setinggi wajahnya. "Kau bertanya padaku kalau wajahnya cantik atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun—lelaki bermata sipit yang dimaksud. "Chagiya, bukankah tadi aku berkata seperti itu?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang angkat bicara. "Benarkah? GYAAAA! Kita sehati!" teriak Baekhyun dan langsung menghambur ke Chanyeol, semenya, untuk memeluknya erat-erat. Begitupula Chanyeol yang lebay.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kai menepuk jidatnya lagi. Entah kenapa di chapter ini Kai sering sekali menepuk jidatnya, hingga jidatnya memerah dan menjadi lebih lebar selebar GBK.

"Ini nggak ada gunanya. Nggak ada gunanya gue nanyain ini semua ke mereka" jeritnya dalam hati dan penuh frustasi, sambil menjambak rambut Taemin yang lewat. Salah! Menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Eh, sama aja deh. Mereka kan 11 : 12 *plak

...

_CIIIIIT_

Kai mencoba menghentikan larinya hingga bunyi dencitan—akibat alas sepatunya dan lantai yang bergesekan—terdengar. Ia segera memasuki ruangan yang tak lain adalah kelasnya. Karena dia sudah telat 15 menit dan kejadiannya diperparah karena Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia mencoba memasuki kelas dengan cara mengendap-endap saat sang guru mulai mengabsen.

"Kim Jong Woo?"

"Ne!"

Begitu namanya hampir disebut, ia segera duduk dibangkunya dan melepas tasnya dengan segera.

"Kim Jong In?"

"N-ne!" jawabnya.

Guru itu membetulkan kacamata besarnya dan memandang wajah Kai dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Kenapa kau berkeringat dan...napasmu tersengal?" tanyanya. Kai semakin gugup. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata sang guru saat mencoba menjelaskan yang terjadi. Tentu saja dengan sebuah kebohongan.

"Eunggg— Anu... Aku— Aku mimpi buruk" jawabnya asal. Guru itu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Kai. "Y-ye? Jadi dari tadi kau tertidur?" tanya guru itu lagi.  
"Ahaha, n-ne. EH? A- aniya, aniya!"

Guru itu meletakkan buku absen dan segera menggebrak meja. "Beraninya kamu tidur dipelajaran saya!" ujar guru tersebut dari balik rahang yang mengeras dan mengatup. Sehun yang berada disebelah Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Kai dengan tampang konyolnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Kang sonsaengnim "

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kai melesat keluar kelasnya sambil merutuki dirinya didalam hati. Sepertinya, dia bernasib buruk terus. Ibaratnya, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Menyedihkan, poor Kai.

Kai berjalan menuju ruangan penuh cermin yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan menari bersama Lay, Sehun, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Ia meletakkan tas punggungnya sembarang, lalu melepas hoodie yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Ia mulai mengacak tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah MP3, dan mulai menyetel lagu History.

Gerakan dimulai dari sakin'-pocket yang terlihat keren padahal gampang banet, lalu mulai ke gerakan-gerakan yang sulit seperti saat dibagian mendekati reff. Badannya meliuk kesana kemari, mengikuti irama yang terdengar ditelinganya. Semakin lama keringat yang bercucuran semakin banyak. Entah kenapa, keringat saat sedang menari lebih banyak daripada ia berlari tadi. Padahal, rasanya lebih lelah berlari daripada menari. Kai bingung memikirkannya, begitupula author yang bingung mau ngomongin apa lagi-_-

"Whoaaa, keren sekali"

Kai segera menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap seseorang yang sedang berdecak kagum saat melihatnya. Lelaki tersebut berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata bulat yang lucu. Seseorang yang diam-diam Kai sukai

Kai segera berlari menuju MP3-nya yang ia letakkan di lantai beberapa meter di depannya dan segera mematikannya.

"A-ah. Kyungsoo-hyung! A-anyyeong" sapa Kai gugup. Kyungsoo segera melesat ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri Kai. "Gerakanmu sangat bagus! Pantas saja, namamu terkenal hingga ke kelas musik dan lainnya" ujar Kyungsoo antusias. "Benarkah? Kenapa bisa? Aku 'kan tidak setampan Sehun. Kenapa bisa?"

Kyungsoo ikut duduk disamping Kai, lalu memaksa tubuh Kai untuk menghadapnya. Kai bergetar, ia sangat gugup. Apalagi saat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, sehingga mau tak mau Kai harus memejamkan matanya secara paksa hingga kerutan di dahinya muncul.

Kyungsoo tertawa diam saat melihat Kai. Tangannya ia angkat, lalu menyingkirkan poni panjang milik Kai. "Hmmm, sebenarnya kau cukup tampan" ujarnya, lalu segera menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

Kai mengintip dari sebelah matanya yang terbuka—dengan ragu. Saat dirasa aman, ia lalu membuka kedua matanya dengan normal sambil mengelus dada. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

...

Kai berjalan mondar mandir didepan lorong kelas menyanyi. Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya kelas menyanyi sudah bubar. Semuanya berhamburan keluar kelas layaknya semut yang sedang melarikan diri karena sarangnya kebanjiran.

Dari sekian kerumunan semut, eh salah, mahasiswa, ia melihat seseorang yang paling bersinar dihatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sehingga bunyinya nyaring senyaring bunyi bajaj yang sedang melaju di Stasiun Balapan (?).

"Kyungsoo-hyung!"

Akhirnya Kai mampu menegurnya. Kyungsoo kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai. Dengan segera, Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tentu saja. Sekarang aku disini" ujarnya. Kai tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Entah kenapa Kai sering banget garuk tengkuknya. Antara untuk berbasa-basi atau beneran gatel karena panunya. Author sih curiganya ke 4 kata terakhir-_-

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, ayo kita latihan nyanyi lagi~"

"Nah, sekarang suaramu sudah lebih bagus dan jernih. Kalau didenger sih, suara kamu memang cocok untuk nge-rap" ujar Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, ya" ujar Kai. "Mau kukenalkan dengan temanku yang jago nge-rap?" tanya Kyungsoo menawarkan. "Bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya aku ingin fokus di dance dulu" jawab Kai. "Lagipula, aku juga punya teman yang memang bisa nge-rap. Mungkin, lain kali aku kenalan sama temanmu" tambahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oh, ya. Kau 'kan sangat ahli menari. Aku ingin melihat tarianmu lagi, boleh?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bagaimana, ya?" gumam Kai ragu. "Ayolah~ 2 bulan kita selalu bersama, berlatih nyanyi bersama, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu benar-benar menari, dari awal hingga akhir lagu" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberi tahu pada hyung"

"Mwonde?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang meminta hyung untuk mengajariku bernyanyi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu. Saat kau bilang kau mau mengajariku bernyanyi, aku langsung mengiyakan bahwa ak- akulah orang yang... memintamu untuk menjadi guru vokal. " ujar Kai jujur.

"Jadi selama ini..."

Kai menunduk dalam. "Mianhae, hyung. Kau boleh marah padaku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Gwaenchanha. Tidak apa-apa". Kai melebarkan bola matanya, "Jinjja?". Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan menjadi temanmu" ujarnya. Kai segera menghambur ke Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat senang! Gomawo!" serunya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai seraya tertawa.

"Jadi, kita masih tetap berteman, masih bisa tetap mengobrol seperti biasa, masih bisa tetap bersama, masih bisa tetap—."

Kyungsoo membungkam bibir—kissable—Kai dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ssst... Tentu saja" ujarnya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, arwah (jiwa) Kai sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Sedang asyik menjerit senang diatas tubuhnya, meninggalkan raganya yang kosong dengan wajah konyol—seperti orang teler dengan air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir.

"OH GOD! Tangannya harum sekaliiiiiiii"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2-Tell The Truth

Magic Spell

Judul : Magic Spell

Sub Judul : Vol. 2 – Tell the Truth

Author : Kailee

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship

Cast : Kaido; Other EXO couple

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typo, aneh

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Kai adalah seseorang yang periang, lugu, ceroboh dan doyan ayam layaknya Onew? Seseorang yang mencintai Kyungsoo dan sangat berambisius untuk mendapatkan hatinya dengan cara apapun, termasuk menggunakan mantra yang ia dapatkan di dalam buku dongeng milik kakek dari kakeknya. Apakah mantranya akan bekerja? Atau buku itu hanya buku dongeng biasa?

Disclaimer : This fanfiction and the idea are belong to me! Pure from my crazy imagination wk Sedangkan cast-nya milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka sendiri, milik pasangan masing-masing, dan tentunya milik Tuhan.

Note : Oke, chapter 2 is up! Di chapter ini komedinya berkurang, soalnya udah mulai pada serius persoalannya. Nggak banyak yang mau diomongin nih, bingung-_-v Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya aneh. Maklum, pemula hehe :D Trus, terima kasih buat udah yang ngereview, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian tulis di chapter sebelumnya ^^ Semoga suka dan happy reading~ Jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya teman! NO BASH please^^

"Sehun-ah!" Kai segera menghentikan larinya saat tangannya telah sampai menggapai bahu sepupunya tersebut.

"Yaissh! Kau membuatku terkejut!" protes Sehun. Sedangkan Kai hanya cengar cengir sambil berusaha menetralkan pernapasannya. "Begini" Kai menjedakan kalimatnya untuk menelan liurnya yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya. "Aku menyukai seseorang" lanjutnya. Sebelah alis tebal Sehun terangkat, sedangkan suara lain menyahut secara bersamaan, "Mwo?".

Sehun dan Kai bersamaan menatap ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata sudah diisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. "Yak! Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Kai. Ketiga orang yang ikut nimbrung tadi menggeleng secara kompak dengan wajah cengonya.

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku bisa gila disini".

...

"Mmmm, jadi begitu?" Chanyeol bergumam tampa bergeming karena sedang asik mengunyah snack keripik kentangnya. Kai meneguk jus apelnya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku dan Baekhyun mengenalnya. Dia satu jurusan dengan kami" lanjut Luhan. "Ya. Aku tahu itu, Baekhyun-hyung sudah pernah memberitahuku" ucap Kai dengan wajah flat-nya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut tanda bahwa mengerti.

"Oh ya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa aku cocok dengannya?" tanya Kai. "Entahlah. Sepertinya, ia mencari lelaki yang lebih dewasa dan berpengalaman. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memanjakannya" ujar Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, ya. Kutanya satu hal denganmu. Kau ingin diposisi apa? Seme atau uke?" kali ini Luhan angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kai menggeleng.

"Kurasa Kai lebih pantas menjadi seme" sambung Chanyeol, masih dengan keripik kentangnya. "Benar juga" Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Sehun masih asyik berkencan dengan tab-nya.

"Baiklah, ajari aku jadi seme yang baik!"

"Kalau itu, kurasa kau perlu berguru dengan orang lain" ujar Luhan. "Kenapa? Bukankah Chanyeol-hyung itu seme?" tanya Kai. "Jeals beda, dong. Aku ini seme yang periang, imut dan baik hati. Aku pasti sangat sangat eksotis. Huahahaha..." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sambil menunjukkan eyesmile-nya, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengar langsung tersedak lalat. "Dan... Bukankah kau ingin berubah menjadi seme yang lebih dewasa dan cool?" lanjut Chanyeol, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia benar. Lelaki yang periang dan happy virus tidak cocok dengan tipe Kyungsoo. Dia butuh seme yang lebih dewasa, keren, berkarisma, dan pendiam" lanjut Luhan, tentu saja setelah memuntahkan lalat tadi.

Entah kenapa, semuanya seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap ketiga temannya dan satu pacarnya dengan tatapan cengo-nya. Bibirnya ia lepaskan dari sedotan yang menyedot buble tea-nya. "Apa?"

"Kurasa, kau bisa mengajarinya" ujar Baekhyun.

...

"Ayolah, Hunnie"

Sehun memejamkankan matanya dengan paksa, sehingga kerutan muncul di keningnya. Ia juga menggigit bibirnya dan menutup telinganya kuat-kuat dengan sepasang tangannya, begitu kesal dengan sepupunya yang menyebalkan. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Kai menggumkan dua kata itu untuk membujuknya agar ia mau mengajari Kai bagaimana menjadi seme populer seperti dirinya.

"Bisa kah kau diam? Aku ingin tidur! Ini sudah larut malam, Kkamjong! Kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur! Aku lelah"

Kai menatap Sehun yang kini telah duduk tegak di kasurnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia tidak bermaksud mengganggu sepupu tersayangnya, ia hanya ingin meminta Sehun untuk memberitahunya bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi seme yang kelihatan keren dan berkarisma seperti Sehun.

Kai berdiri dari jongkoknya, lalu berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah akan tidur.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. "Gwaenchanha. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah mengganggu" ujarnya.

Sehun menatap Kai sambil berpikir. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak sepupunya yang polos itu. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu karena ia memang sedang sangat lelah. Perlu kalian tahu, ini sudah jam 11 malam KST, sudah waktunya ia untuk tidur.

"Kemarilah" Akhirnya, karena tidak enak, Sehun menyuruh Kai untuk naik ke kasur dan duduk bersama Sehun. "Aku akan memberitahumu beberapa yang aku tahu". Wajah Kai berangsur cerah saat mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias. Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kai segera membetulkan posisi duduknya untuk menatap Sehun, lalu segera mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan buku catatan kecil dari dalam saku piyama-nya.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan kagum yang tidak berlebihan karena sebagian kagumnya tertutupi rasa bingung. "Sungguh, kau benar-benar niat sepertinya" ujarnya. "Tentu saja! Semua cara akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo" jawab Kai yakin. Sehun berdehem, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa populer dan banyak disukai oleh orang-orang. Banyak yang bilang karena aku tampan, cool, dan berkarisma. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena aku benar-benar bingung mau memberitahumu apa karena ini semua adalah sifat asliku dari dulu, bahkan saat masih diperut ibuku. Aku hanya tidak peduli dengan sekitarku, berbicara saat perlu, senyum saat ada rasa keinginan untuk tersenyum, dan aku lebih suka diam daripada berbicara. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Mungkin sebaiknya, kau lebih memperhatikan setiap kelakuanku dan mencoba mengikutinya. Bagaimana?"

Cahaya Kai kembali meredup seiring bibirnya yang dimanyunkan. "Kukira kau akan benar-benar memberitahuku. Ternyata hanya menyombongkan dirimu sendiri" ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh canggung, "Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata". Kai menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sendiri" ujarnya.

"Kok sendiri? Bukankah aku sudah memeberitahumu?"

"Memberi tahu apanya? Kau menyombongkan diri, Oh Sehun, bukan memberitahuku! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau bilang? Kau yang kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diuntung! Masih untuk kau kuberitahu bocoran"

"Enak saja! Tentu saja kau yang kurang ajar! Dasar adik sepupu yang durhaka sama kakak sepupunya. Kau tidak kuizinkan masuk surga!"

"Kau kira kau siapa? Kau malaikat? Bagaimana mungkin malaikat tidak bisa bangunn pagi, berpenampilan awut-awutan, tidak tampan, dan yang pasti kau tidak memiliki sayap" ujar Sehun. kai terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat sepupunya tersebut. "Ah, kau benar juga" ujarnya kemudian. Sehun sweatdrops. Bagaimana mungkin sepupu dari Oh Sehun yang tampan dan populer malah memiliki kepribadian aneh seperti ini, pikir Sehun.

Sesaat ia membatin, muncul sebuah ide seiring munculnya bohlam keemasan diatas kepalanya.

"Mau coba mendatangi Kevin? Dia ahli dalam bidang ini"

"Kevin?"

"Eheum" Sehun mengangguk. "Sepupuku dari sebelah ayah. Dia tampan, tinggi, blonde, berkarisma, dan sangat populer. Dulunya dia adalah model di Majalah Vogue dan kabarnya, dia ditawari job di Victoria Secret. Tapi aku tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana, aku sudah lost contact dengannya. Yang jelas, dia seorang model pro di belahan bumi bagian barat sana" ujar Sehun.

Kai berdiam diri sejenak, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata, "Aaaah~ Aku ingat! Kevin Wu yang dulu memberimu hadiah pesawat remot kontrol saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-10, kan?". Sehun tertawa, "Kau ingat?". Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan. Oh, oke. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Bahkan mereka sedang asyiknya bernostalgia sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Dia yang paling tinggi diantara semua tamu undangan. Bahkan, lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol" ujarnya. Kedua tangannya ia ikut sertakan saat berkata 'yang paaaaling tinggi'. Tahu ekspresi penyanyi *pip* saat menyanyika topi saya bundar kan? Nah, tangannya seperti itu. saat berkt 'bundar'.

"Kau benar" lanjut Sehun. "Awalnya, kukira dia tiang listrik berjalan. Bayangkan saja, tingginya sudah 163 cm saat itu!" seru Kai. Sehun tertawa, "Kurasa dia memang tiang listrik".

"Haaah, kurasa ini sudah sangat malam. Baiklah, aku akan segera tidur. Selamat malam" Kai pun bangkit, hendak keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Eunggg, Kai?"

Kai membalikkan badannya malas, "Ya?"

"Tidur saja disini. Kasur ini terlalu luas untukku"

Wajah Kai berseri saat mendengarnya. "Benarkah?". Sehun mengangguk seraya mencoba memasang senyumnya yang manis. Jujur, sudah sangat lama Kai tidak melihat senyuman itu. Seingatnya, senyuman itu mulai menghilang saat ibunya telah meninggal dan mulai memulih saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan, 7 tahun belakangan ini. Karena itupula, ia membiarkan Sehun memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'umma'.

Kai segera memanjat kasur tersebut, lalu berbaring disamping Sehun sambil memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama" ujarnya dengan mata terpejam. Sehun menepuk-nepuk lengan Kai dengan tempo yang stabil, seperti sedang menina-bobokan. "Aku juga".

Namun, beberapa lama kemudian...

"Kai! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau memelukku?"

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa melepasnya" ujar Kai terkekeh.

"Awas kalau kau tidak bisa diam dan mengigau saat tidur. Besok kita ada kelas pagi!"

"Mmmm" Kai bergumam tanda mengiyakan. "Aku tahu".

Sehun manggut-manggut, lalu membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Kai. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan hampir menggapai jurang mimpi tak berdasar kalau saja Kai tidak berkata, "Selamat malam, Sehun".

"Berisik! Aku sudah hampir tidur!"

...

"Kau serius ingin menyatakan perasaanmu hari ini juga, Kkamjongie?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil menyesap buble milk-nya, minuman susu yang didalamnya terdapat jeli-jeli lembut dan kenyal—masih saudara dari buble tea.

"Tentu saja"

"Apa perbekalanmu?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara. Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya mengantongi cinta yang tulus". Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar tutur kata Kai. "Dasar item, item, ckck" gumamnya.

"Memangnya, kau tidak ingin mencoba gaya Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Kai menghela napas, bersamaan dengan melemasnya sepasang bahunya. "Dia bahkan belum memberitahuku" ujarnya pelan. Luhan dan Baekhyun melongo, "MWO?", sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat asik menertawai sesuatu yang berada di layar tab milik Sehun.

Seusai mendengar penuturan Kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun segera melempar deathglare-nya ke arah Sehun. "Oh, tidak. Mulai lagi" gumam Sehun malas ketika sadar bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan. Yang pasti, mulut dan mata sangat lebar(?).

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" tanya Luhan. "Kasihani dia, Sehun! Lihat dirinya yang mengenaskan" tambah Baekhyun. "Cup, cup. Sabar ya. Kau pasti bisa" ujar Baekhyun pada Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lelaki hitam tersebut.

"Yak! Sebenarnya, pacarmu itu Kai atau aku sih?" tanya Sehun. "Tentu saja kau" jawab Luhan. "Kenapa dari kemarin hanya mengurusi Kai saja? Kapan aku diurusi?" Sehun lagi-lagi bertanya. "Hey, cobalah untuk mengerti. Dia sepupumu. Dia lajang dari dulu. Tidak sepertimu yang populer dan banyak disukai mahasiswa dan siswa SMU *pantun *plak" ujar Luhan. Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Arasseo, arasseo. Lagipula aku sudah memberitahunya apa yang aku rasakan".

"Tapi kenapa dia masih bingung mau melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan. "Mana kutahu" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Paling tidak, beri dia solusi. Seperti membantunya menata penampilan" ujar Baekhyun, menengahi adegan HunHan yang tidak menyenangkan. "Aku tidak bisa menata penampilannya karena aku bukan stylist atau perias wajah" lanjut Sehun, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Yak! Kau menyindirku? Aku membencimu!"

Sehun memilih untuk diam, bahkan membiarkan matanya tak bergeming menanggapi kesalahpahaman kekasihnya. Ia merasa sangat malas untuk berdebat sekarang. Jadi, lebih baik diam dan bersikap dingin, bukan? Siapa tau bisa mengurangi dampak negatif dari percakapan mereka. Lagipula, kini hatinya memanas saat Luhan dan yang lainnya lebih memperhatikan Kai. Menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Kai sweatdrop. Jujur, dia tidak enak melihat pasangan Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar. Mereka adalah pasangan akur selama 4 tahun ini.

"Hey, hey, tidak baik berkelahi" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Iya, Chanyeol benar. Ayolah, Luhannie~ Aku yakin Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu" tambah Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Sehun menghela napasnya bersamaan, walaupun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya. Sehun melirikkan matanya untuk menatap Luhan. Begitupula dengan Luhan, sehingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu di udara.

Sehun menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum bergumam, "Maafkan aku, Hannie"

Luhan mengangguk malas, "Mmm. Nado"

"Nah, begitu dong~" ujar Chanyeol memberi _seasoning_ agar terkesan tidak hambar.

"Bagaimana, kalau sore ini kita dandani dia?" ujar Baekhyun antusias sesaat setelah sebuah ide melintas. "Emm! Aku setuju!" ujar Luhan menanggapi, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan debat singkatnya dengan Sehun. "Lalu, malamnya temui Kyungsoo untuk dinner bersama! Bukankah besok Minggu?" tambah Chanyeol.

Kai menatap haru Luhan-Baekhyun-Chanyeol bergiliran dengan wajah berseri dan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menghambur ke tiga sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih! Aku sayang kalian!"

"Ehem" Sehun berdehem malu-malu. KaiLuChanBaek melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata ada-apa. "Ak-aku ikut" ujarnya kemudian. Seketika, wajah Sehun bersemu merah karena malu. Tentu saja! Ini sangat-bukan-seorang-Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk ikut berperan dalam rencana besar kedua sahabat, sepupu, dan pacarnya itu. Tapi, segera ia buang jauh-jauh rasa malunya karena sudah sangat lama mereka tidak seperti ini, merencanakan sesuatu yang besar lalu melakukannya bersama-sama. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, dia tidak ikut ambil peran dalam hal mencomblangkan Kai dengan Kyungsoo? Pasti akan sangat menarik, begitu pikirnya.

Seketika, ketiga orang yang tengah berpelukan itu tersenyum lebar. Tahu,'kan, bagaimana lebarnya mulut Chanyeol saat tersenyum dan bagaimana lebarnya mulut Luhan saat tertawa lepas? Nah, diperkirakan seperti itu ekspresi mereka bertiga.

Dengan secepat kilat, mereka menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan mereka. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan diselingi tawa khas masing-masing.

Kai meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di ruang kosong—tengah antara mereka semua—tepat sejajar dengan perutnya. Chanyeol menyusul, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Kai. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun. Setelah kelima tangan itu saling menyatu, mereka mengangkat tangan tersebut secara bersamaan hingga setinggi kepala, lalu menghempaskannya kebawah seraya berteriak "YEAH!". Seusai itu, keempatnya saling tatap dan saling tertawa lepas. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain.

...

_Cetik, cetik cetik_

Sebuah tangan dengan lihainya menggunting ujung rambut hitam pekat milik Kai, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang sisir. Wajah Luhan—orang yang kini sedang menggunting rambut Kai—tidak seserius yang kalian pikirkan. Dia sangat santai, bak seorang penata rias handal yang tidak—sama sekali—takut jika helaian rambut yang ia gunting salah. Bahkan sekarang kini dia tengah tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil dengan suara merdunya.

Gaya pakaian dan rambutnya sudah mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah seorang _fashionable_ sejati. Ia sangat pandai dalam hal tata-menata penampilan seseorang, dan dia sangat menyukai hobinya yang sejak dulu ia lakoni. Hanya sekedar info, Luhan adalah orang yang membantu—sedikit—mengenai penampilan Sehun. Kalian sudah pasti tahu kenapa. Yap, Sehun sudah sangat tampan tanpa make up, so, Luhan hanya membantunya merapikan rambut saja. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka pernah berkata "Yah, itung-itung irit biaya salon" ck-_-

_Sreeet_

Luhan menarik kain yang menutupi tubuh Kai—dari leher hingga pinggang, yang berguna agar rambut-rambut yang telah ia potong tidak masuk ke dalam pakaian Kai. Luhan tersenyum puas sambil berkacak pinggang saat menatap Kai di pantulan cermin.

"Bukalah matamu" gumamnya.

Kai membuka matanya takut-takut, sehingga pertama-tama ia membuka sebelah matanya terlebih dahulu. Namun, hal yang ia bayangkan sangat jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan. Dia terlihat lebih...tampan dan rapi.

"Ini...benar-benar aku?" tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin.

Luhan manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum, lalu meletakkan gunting dan sisir yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke tempat asalnya. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana karyaku?" ujarnya. Kai segera berdiri dan memeluk Luhan erat. "Sangat bagus! Aku sayang padamu. Terima kasih, hyung!"

"Ehem"

Sebuah deheman membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya dengan Luhan. Ia tahu suara itu milik siapa. Tentu saja Sehun. Siapa lagi yang akan cemburu?

Sehun yang tadinya berdiri diambang pintu, kini telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar Kai. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Astaga! Ini sungguhan kau, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Kau sangat menggemaskan!" tambahnya seraya menarik pipi lelaki berkulit hitam tersebut. "Wah, kita bertiga punya rambut yang sama. Hehe" ujar Chanyeol dengan kekehannya yang menampakan deretan gigi-gigi putih kinclongnya.

Tanpa sadar, kinclongan gigi tersebut memantul ke cermin, lalu memantul lagi hingga kilauannya mengenai mata seekor burung yang sedang melintas didekat kamar Kai. Burung tadi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, namun saat matanya dapat fokus melihat, didepannya telah berdiri kokoh sebatang pohon beringin. Batang pohon tersebut tak dapat dihindarkan, sehingga si burung biru tersebut pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah. Poor bird.

"Aku sengaja memilih model rambut yang sama denganmu dan Sehun, karena sepertinya dia memang pantas dengan model rambut mushroom. Lagipula, sekarang sedang nge-trend, bukan? Onew hyung, Yesung hyung, dan lain lain masih memakai model rambut ini sampai sekarang" ujar Luhan terkekeh. "Well, boleh kuakui bahwa kau sekarang lebih oke daripada kau yang berambut panjang. Setidaknya, wajahmu terlihat lebih jelas dan... terlihat muda?" ujar Sehun.

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, "Muda? Jadi menurutmu aku ini tua?"

"Bukankah kau memang lebih tua dariku?"

"Aaah, kau benar" ujar Kai terkekeh. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, "MWO? Kau mengataiku tua tapi kau tidak pernah mengakui bahkan tidak pernah mau memanggilku hyung! Saeng kurang ajar! Saeng yang durhaka pada hyung-nya!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan sweatdrop. "H-hey, sudahlah" ujar Baekhyun berusaha menengahi. "Lagipula, rambut panjang Kai memang memberi kesan tua. Bukan kau yang tua, maksudku memberi kesan lebih kolot—kebapak-bapakan. Terlalu dewasa" lanjut Luhan.

Kai berusaha mencerna kalimat Luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak tanda tanya berbagai ukuran muncul di atas kepala Kai. Bahkan, asap hitam pekat sudah mulai keluar dari kepalanya—menandakan bahwa dia memaksa otaknya berpikir keras. "Tapi, bukankah Kyungsoo suka sama pria dewasa?" tanyanya polos.

Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing dengan sebelah tangan yang masing-masing juga.

"Maksudku, mukamu lebih terlihat tua dan dewasa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo suka lelaki berwajah tampan dan imut, namun memiliki sifat kedewasaan. Buka muka dewasa atau tua, item!" jelas Sehun.

Kai terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah telapak tangannya didepan muka. "Oh begitu~ A-ah, su-sudahlah. Aku jadi malu" ujarnya dengan pipi merona. Semua minus Kai lagi-lagi menepuk jidat masing-masing dengan frustasi.

"Oh, ya. Jam berapa kau punya janji dengannya?" tanya Luhan setelah puas memukuli jidatnya. "Nggggg— Jam 7 malam nanti. Kenapa?" ujar Kai, diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kalau berikan Kyungsoo sebuah kejutan—yang mungkin—tidak mungkin (?) dia lupakan seumur hidup?" ujar Luhan dengan ide briliannya.

"Aku setuju! Pasti akan sangat romantis!" seru Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku juga setuju!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya ke tempat romantis? Hanya kalian berdua. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun kali ini yang mengutarakan idenya. "Ide bagus!" teriak Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kai. "Lalu, tempat apa yang seperti itu?" tanya Kai polos. "Mmmm, bagaimana kalau padang rumput di dekat kampus? Bukankah malam hari sepi?" ujar Sehun.

"Itu juga ide yang bagus!" seru Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan. Sehun tertawa, "Kalau begitu, kita serahkan segalanya kepada pelayan Shin. Dia dan orang bawahan yang akan melakukannya. Setuju?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Nah, baiklah. Sekarang tinggal memilih baju untukmu" ujar Luhan. Ia beranjak menuju lemari—dengan panjang 3 meter, lalu mulai mengacak isinya untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok.

"Aku juga ingin membantu!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Aku juga!" tambah Chanyeol tak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian berdua berbelanja saja. Beli gel rambut yang paling bagus dan pilihkan bunga beserta hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Jangan salah pilih, arasseo?" titah Luhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menegapkan badan dan memberi hormat kepada Luhan seraya berkata, "Ayayay kapten!". Keduanya pun melesat keluar secara bersamaan untuk mencari barang yang dibutuhkan Kai untuk berkencan. Namun...

_BRUK!_

"GAAAH! Yak! Park Chanyeol! Aku yang keluar duluan. Singkirkan tubuhmu. Aku terjepit!"

"A-ah! Tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Bagaimana ini? Yak, Kai! Kenapa pintumu sepertinya sempit sekali? Aku terjepiiiiit. Tolong aku!"

"Park Chanyeol! Berhenti bergerak. Tubuhku sakit!"

"Bagaimana tidak sempit? Pintunya hanya kau buka sebelah saja. Dasar bodoh!" ujar Kai.

Bingung? Ingat kata "keluar bersamaan". Dan tara! Mereka tersangkut di pintu kamar Kai.

Luhan dan Kai melesat bersamaan menuju pintu tersebut, lalu membuka daun pintu yang lain agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa keluar. "Aaaah, kenapa kalian ini bodoh sekali sih?" tukas Luhan. Namun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sibuk sendiri. Saling mengomeli satu sama lain.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. "Aaah!" Keduanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala masing-masing. "Yak! Magnae kurang ajar!" teriak Baekhyun. "Sudah, cepat sana pergi" ujar Sehun sambil mendorong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar. "Yak, yak! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. "Hey, hey! Jangan sakiti Baekkie kuuuuu" rengek Chanyeol.

_BLAM!_ Sehun baru saja menutup pintunya dan mengunci rapat-rapat. "Kenapa aku dikelilingi orng-orng bodoh?" gumam Sehun merana. Ckckck

"Hhhhh~" Luhan menghela napas. "Hidupku sungguh berat" ujarnya kemudian. "Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Aku juga ingin mebantu. Nah, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, "Bantu aku mencocokkan baju dengan Kai" jawabnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu membantu memilih setelan baju yang cocok untuk dipakai Kai berkencan.

...

"Hai" Sebuah suara baru saja menegur Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik memperhatikan suasana diluar cafe saat sedang hujan—karena menunggu kedatangan Kai.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber suara. Namun, kedua alis tebalnya saling bertautan saat melihat lelaki berkulit tan dihadapannya. Lelaki tersebut memakai kaus polos berwarna putih dengan v-neck dan dilapisi cardigan berwarna abu-abu tua—tanpa dikancing ditambah lengannya digulung hingga sesiku. Kini, lelaki—dengan rambut yang sengaja ditata acak-acakan—tersebut tengah tersenyum seraya mengulurkan seikat bunga dan sebungkus kado berbentuk kotak.

"Sudah lama menunggu, hyung?" tanya lelaki tersebut, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. "Ah- Iya. M-maksudku tidak" jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa gugup.

"Kau... Kai?"

Lelaki tersebut tertawa, "Tentu saja" jawabnya, lalu duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo setelah lelaki bermata bulat tersebut mengambil seikat bunga dan hadiah darinya. "Whoaaa, kau sangat berbeda malam ini "ujar Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini adalah malam spesial. Hyung tahu kenapa?" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah imutnya. "Tentu saja karena aku sedang bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial juga" jawab Kai. Kyungsoo tersedak saat sedang meneguk minumannya. Kini pipinya bersemu rona kemerahan.

Hehehe. Pasti gombalan yang diajari Chanyeol berhasil. Huahahaha, begitu isi batin Kai.

...

Kyungsoo dan Kai kini sedang duduk disebuah ayunan panjang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang langit yang tak berujung. Keduanya sedang asyik tenggelam, menikmati ribuan bintang yang tampak dilangit. Untung saja hujan cepat berhenti, dan cuaca kembali cerah. Kalau tidak, rencana Kai bisa gagal!

Taman berumput tinggi sepinggang tersebut kini telah disulap menjadi tempat yang indah. Dibawah pohon besar yang rindang daunnya telah, dipasang sebuah ayunan panjang—tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo kini duduk. Lalu, disekeliling mereka terdapat banyak lampion-lampion cantik. Dari yang kecil hingga yang setinggi dada Kai. Dari yang berwarna kuning hingga berwarna biru. Daun di pohon tersebut juga diberi lampu kelap-kelip yang cantik. Niscaya, siapapun yang menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo sekarang adalah orang yang paaaaling beruntung didunia.

"Hyung" Kai mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ya?"

"Ad— Ada yangggggg— Ingin aku... sampaikan"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang ke wajah gugup Kai. Dia terus menatap wajah Kai seraya menanti kelanjutan dari ucapan lelaki tampan tersebut. Sedangkan Kai sedang curi-curi pandang ke belakang pohon yang letaknya beberapa meter di belakang Kyungsoo. Disana telah berdiri tiga orang sahabatnya yang sedang memantau keadaan, sedangkan seorang sepupunya bersikap tidak peduli. Dia hanya mendengarkan lagu dari MP3-nya, tentu saja menggunakan headset.

"Kai?"

"Y— Ya?"

"Kau ingin menyampaikan apa?"

Kai membeku. Bibir dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya. Walaupun dia sudah tau, hanya saja lidah dan bibirnya memberontak perintah dari otaknya.

"Mmmm, aku tahu aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Lalu, aku juga tidak mau bertele-tele, karena ujung-ujungnya hyung pasti bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ingin aku katakan, hanya saja lidah dan bibirku terasa kelu—"

"Kai?"

"Jantungku juga berdegup kencang. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku lupa mau bilang apa—"

"Nggg, Kai?"

"Tapi untungnya sekarang aku sudah ingat, dan aku—"

"KAI!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kai segera menoleh, "Ya?". Kyungsoo mendatarkan mimik wajahnya. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak mau bertele-tele? Kau baru saja bertele-tele". Kai terkekeh aneh, canggung. "Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Ketiga orang yang mengawasi Kai dan Kyungsoo dari balik pohon tadi, menepuk jidat masing-masing dengan frustasi secara bersamaan. Sedangkan seorang lelaki berambut coklat pucat masih asyik komat-kamit sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya—mengikuti irama musik dari MP3-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Y-ya?" Kyungsoo seakan tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Maukah hyung jadi pacarku?" tanya Kai. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak saat menunggu jawaban dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Yaiyalah, kalau berenti Kai-nya mati dong? -_- *plak

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengacak sayang rambut hitam milik Kai yang sebenarnya telah ditata acak-acakan. Kai dan sahabat-sahabatnya (minus Sehun) tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui respon Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu rona kemerahan. Namun, bukan hanya kedua pipinya. Melainkan seluruh wajahnya. Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulut sexy-nya. "Ak— Aku"

TBC


End file.
